dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Bull
} |name = Iron Bull |image = IronBullFace.jpg |px = 500px |title =Hissrad |class = Warrior |gender = Male |race = Qunari |affiliation = Ben-HassrathIron Bull profile Inquisition |family = |voice = Freddie Prinze Jr. |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Iron Bull is a one-eyed Qunari mercenary, companion and a pansexualhttps://twitter.com/PatrickWeekes/status/488379341718298624 romance option for the Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Background Before he became known as the Iron Bull, he was a brilliant agent of the Ben-Hassrath. Hunting down spies, rebels, deserters - the Iron Bull did it all. However, by 9:40 Dragon, the Iron Bull had burned out and was re-assigned to Orlais where he founded the Bull's Chargers mercenary company on orders of the Ben-Hassrath. The Iron Bull uses his mercenaries to gather information on Orlesian nobles, feeding the intelligence to the Ben-HassrathPatrick Weekes Q & A. Though he still reports to his old masters, time in Orlais led to something of an identity crisis for the Iron BullOfficial profile. He remains in command of the Bull's Chargers, though spends much of his time drinking, sleeping around, and overindulging - all clear violations of the Qun. Despite his unusually friendly demeanor and lax attitude to his philosophy, the Iron Bull still has a loyalty to the Qun which dies hard. He does not proselytize, but neither does he apologize for his way of life. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition Trivia * According to David Gaider, Iron Bull "fears nothing but the past". * He is described as "The Muscle".Twitter * When comparing Iron Bull to food, Patrick Weekes describes him as "either rump roast for size or chili dog for delicious bad decisions." Patrick Weekes' twitter * According to Patrick Weekes, most people refer to the Iron Bull simply as "Bull" in conversation.Patrick Weekes' twitter. * It was revealed that the Iron Bull was meant to be a race-specific romance due to technical limitations related to him being extremely large and tall. He also originally had dialog that explained why he couldn't romance the Inquisitor. However the animation team and cinematic designer John Epler were able to fix the issue.Lady Insanity's Blog * According to Patrick Weekes, he in his mid-late 30s. * He is the first Qunari companion who is a romance option for a protagonist in the Dragon Age series. * According to the characters' voice actor, Freddie Prinze Jr. , Iron Bull does have a fear of demons, due to their ability to possess people, including Qunari. * Iron Bull is described as humorous, dismissive, and a natural charismatic leader, but he’s struggling with being a fish out of water.Lazygamer.net - a UK issue of PC Gamer Quotes *"You don't need blood magic or demons to change someone's mind. We're a lot more fragile than we'd like to believe." *"How many personal freedoms do you figure that baker in Val Royeax has? Life isn't about personal freedom." *"It's like being a block of stone with a sculptor working on you. One day, the last of the crap gets knocked off, and you can see your real shape, what you're supposed to be." Gallery Iron bull.png|Iron Bull in the Fires Above trailer Ib.png|Promotional art of The Iron Bull Irobull.png|The Iron Bull at the Inquisitor's war council Ironbull_profile.jpg|Iron Bull's profile on the official Dragon Age: Inquisition website Iron bull .jpg Iron bull the muscle.jpg Iron Bull Promo.jpg IronBullStandTogether.jpg|Iron Bull in the Stand Together trailer IronBullTarot.png 5s7LZgH.jpg|Back view of Iron Bull, from trailer References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companions Category:Qunari Category:Warriors Category:Inquisition members Category:Love interests